Snowflake Arizona Temple
Overview The Snowflake Arizona Temple was the second temple built in Arizona, following the Mesa Arizona Temple (1927). The Snowflake Arizona Temple is a sister building to the Winter Quarters Nebraska Temple. The town of Snowflake was named after its founder, William J. Flake, and the apostle with charge over the colonization of Arizona, Erastus Snow, who visited the settlement a few months after Flake arrived. In March 2017, the angel Moroni statue atop the Snowflake Arizona Temple was replaced. The original statue faced east, looking over the rear side of the building. The new statue was installed facing west, looking over the temple entrance. Temple History Temple landscaping and plantlife complement the natural surroundings. In front of the temple's entry canopy is a beautiful water feature. Interior treatments reflect the history and culture of the area. Much of the furniture, for example, has a pioneer appearance similar to that of the Vernal Utah Temple. Several pieces were custom built including some that have Native American designs carved into them. Native American patterns appear as painted stencil work on walls and sculpted into the carpet. A console cabinet featuring a peach tree branch design on the doors is on display. Jacob Hamblin, an early pioneer and missionary, traded goods with Native Americans for peach pits which he planted to grow peach trees. A print depicting Jacob Hamblin meeting with Native Americans on horseback hangs in the temple. A second console cabinet placed in front of art glass windows features a gold-leaf sunburst on each of the three panels. Art glass windows are like those used in the Hong Kong China Temple featuring beveled cuts that create a shimmer of light outside the rooms of the temple. An exquisite set of stained-glass windows depicting Christ instructing a circle of children and adults is on display in the temple interior. Dark cherry wood and painted, light toned wood has been incorporated throughout the building.Arizona Temple Times" Vol. II, pp. 1–2. At the groundbreaking ceremony, President Stephen Reidhead of the Snowflake Arizona Stake related the history of the early pioneers who settled the area, dreaming that a temple would be built there one day. In fulfillment of years of fasting and prayers, those dreams began their culmination at the temple's groundbreaking. Elder Rex D. Pinegar of the Seventy, who presided at the ceremony, said the temple was the most sacred place on earth. He encouraged members to dissolve any feelings that drew them apart and to gather in the temple where no differences exist. President Norris Baldwin of the Taylor Arizona Stake exhorted members toward worthiness to attend the temple. The gospel of Jesus Christ, he said, leads to brotherhood and sisterhood. "If you want to love God you must love other people." Church News 30 Sept. 2000. Temple District Apache County # Chinle Arizona Stake # Eagar Arizona Stake # St. Johns Arizona Stake # White Mountain Arizona Stake Coconino County # Flagstaff Arizona East Stake # Flagstaff Arizona West Stake # Tuba City Arizona Stake Navajo County # Centennial Arizona Stake # Holbrook Arizona Stake # Show Low Arizona Stake # Silver Creek Arizona Stake # Snowflake Arizona Stake # Winslow Arizona Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include: 2005 Temple Presidency Larry Bernard Brewer, 69, of the Olive Ward, Mesa Arizona Stake, called as president of the Snowflake Arizona Temple, succeeding President Leon T. Ballard. President Brewer's wife, LaDawn Ellsworth Brewer, will serve as temple matron. President Brewer is a temple sealer, ordinance worker and high councilor, former temple president's counselor, mission president and stake president. He is a retired school administrator. He was born in Pinedale, Ariz., to Joseph Lee and Irene Bryant Brewer.2005 Church News Archives Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Arizona * Arizona List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Snowflake Arizona Temple Snowflake Arizona Temple was the second temple built in Arizona, following the Mesa Arizona Temple (1927) and is a sister building to the Winter Quarters Nebraska Temple. The town of Snowflake was named after its founder, William J. Flake, and the apostle with charge over the colonization of Arizona, Erastus Snow, who visited the settlement a few months after Flake arrived. Category:Arizona Category:Snowflake Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States Temples Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:Navajo